Who Were They?
by MissKeeks
Summary: Dramatic story about Naruto's childhood. People who took care of him, what happened to his family, Naruto's feelings, and how he eventually managed to live on his own.


**Story by EbilKeeks 'Who Were They?'**

**Chapter 1: In the middle of destruction**

**Author's notes: **_Erm yea first fanfic on here, immediatly starting with drama, yaaaay oo;;. Well anyways, review please and don't be too hard on me, first english fanfic to be honest. But this idea has been in my head for a long time, hope ya like it 3! (Oh yea the first few chapters there'll be very few important chars from Naruto, just wait, lots of the important chars will be there in later chapters, thank you)_

It was a rainy and stormy night; the sky was more clouded than ever, as if something horrible had happened not so long ago. Blood was splattered all over the once so beautiful grass fields outside the forest but the rain now, was slowly washing away evidence that anything had happened at all. The weather was getting worse, and the amount of rain and the powerful wind were highly unusual in the always warm and sunny Country of Fire.

In the forest behind the grass fields were crushed trees as if a giant had stepped through the woods. The traces of destruction lead to the ever so peaceful and beautiful Village of the Leaf. Well, what was left of the village that is. Few houses were still standing and the ones that were looked awful, except for one building. At the end of the trail of decay stood a big, odd looking house, and it was weird to think that people actually lived in there, but they did. Several actually, most of them were proud leaf ninja's, proud of the fact that they had the honour of protecting this great village. But there wasn't much left of that village now...

Very few people were in the building at the moment, for there were other things to take care of at the moment. But in a little apartment in the right par of the building, in a tiny dimly lit room, were two persons, just sitting in simple wooden chairs, both at the other side of the room, not looking at each other. In the middle of the room in-between the two persons was a crib, with a sleeping baby in it.

"I have made my decision."

The person on the right side of the room, a woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, had stood up. Her face was expressionless, but it didn't look natural, it was more like she was trying to suppress her emotions, as it was clear that she had cried not such a long time ago.

"And I'm afraid I know what the outcome is..."

On the left side, the other person had stood up as well. It was an old man dressed in odd looking white and red robes. His aged face had many scars on it, as if he had endured many tough experiences in his long life and on top of his head some spiky grey hair, which even though he was old, probably never had been that much longer before. His black, penetrating eyes now focused on the blond-haired woman, who was trying hard not to look away or to let any tear escape her now watery eyes.

After a long silence, the woman let out a loud sob and finally replied.

"H-Hokage-sama... I do not wish to take care of that... that... MONSTER! HE'S NOT MY SON, AND HE NEVER WILL BE!"

Her shaking hand was pointing towards the sleeping baby, who seemed to be perfectly innocent, as if what the woman was talking about was impossible. After all, how could a cute baby like that ever be a monster despite everything?

The Hokage sighed. He had indeed known this was going to be her answer, and he couldn't blame her after all the horrible things that had happened. Her heart was probably hurt the most in all of Konoha... First she lost her husband and now this. The pain must be unbearable, he could see it in her bright blue eyes that were once full of happiness, and sighed again.

But he had to try and pursue her, for the Yondaime's sake.

"He may be a monster, but he is your son. More importantly, he is the son of the man you love the most. He didn't seal the demon fox in Naruto just for you to leave him alone. He knew you would understand, because in his life you were the one who understood him best."

The woman flinched. The Hokage's words seemed to have stabbed her right in the heart, which was broken already... Tears were still running down her cheeks as she replied with a trembling yet determined voice.

"D-do you even know what it's like? WHAT I AM FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

Then suddenly out of nowhere, she stopped crying, her face changed and had a calm expression on it, her eyes looked odd, as if she was in a trance. She slowly walked towards the crib with baby Naruto in it, and then continued talking with a relaxed, soft, almost whispering voice.

"When Naruto was born, everything was perfect. My husband was still with me, everyone in the village smiled, everyone in the village congratulated us on our newborn son. When I saw little Naruto smiling at me, I saw my husband's face...'

She stopped near the crib, looking at the sleeping baby, reached down with her hand and lightly touched the boy's cheek. In her eyes mixed feelings were visible as she looked at him, slightly smiling now. But then all of a sudden her mood changed again, she loudly started sobbing and the tears fell in the crib, and she continued her story, her voice full of suppressed rage.

"But then everything changed. The village was under attack; I started seeing less and less of my husband. As a ninja I felt that I had to go and defend this village together with him, but I had to stay home with the baby. As a married mother I just wanted my husband with me home and safe. That day, not so long ago, I kissed him goodbye, and knew he would never come back...And then, then… The ninja's came for my son, said that my husband ordered them to get him...That day... is the day my husband died along with my son..."

Her sobbing stopped again, and the calm expression was back on her face. Then she turned her back on the crib and stared at the Hokage, with unrecognisable ice-cold blue eyes.

"This child is not my son. I will not take care of him."

Then, before the Hokage could say anything, she turned away from him and walked out of the door.

**Author's notes:**_ Yea that was dramatic, but I loved writing it 3, next chapter will be the first appearance of Kakashi 3 3 3!_


End file.
